


The One Who Got Away

by CCA03



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Sorry Not Sorry, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCA03/pseuds/CCA03
Summary: Snippet from The Final 15x20 *SPOILERS*
Kudos: 2





	The One Who Got Away

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer…I own nobody…if I did, they would be in a bubble, and nobody could hurt our boys…THEY HAVE SUFFERED ENOUGH DAMMIT…
> 
> SPOILERS…SPOILERS…SPOILERS
> 
> Be warned you have a chance to turn around….last chance fancy pants…no okay onto the story…snippet…eeeh whatever you call this.

* * *

Dean Winchester had died so many times one could not even keep count. Yet, as everyone had always said, it never stuck. Turning slightly and looking at his lifeless body and Sam holding him up, he knew this was it. There was no coming back from this one. 

"Hello, Dean." 

Turning around at the sound of a gentle voice behind him, Dean's eyes going wide at the person standing before him. "It can't be…your." 

"Dead? Well….yours truly," her eyes moving upwards to the heaven, "changed somethings, and here I am." 

Dean smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way." 

Tessa smiled brightly. "Moment of truth. No changing your mind later. So, what's it going to be?" Repeating her words that she said so long ago in the hospital when she first came to reap him. 

Dean turned around, looking at Sam one last time. Who would have thought this was going to be his final hunt? Neither Sam nor Dean could have ever predicted this after so many years on the road hunting and saving people and doing the family business, that this is how he would go out? He always thought it would be a knife or a gun. Not some lackey vampire getting the drop on him and pushing him into a rebar sticking out of a piece of wood, effectively killing him. This was not how the great Dean Winchester was supposed to go out. However, it made perfect sense. After so long living this life, his luck was bound to run out on him. Lady luck had followed Dean and Sam for the majority of their lives, but his luck had finally run out. But he was okay with that. He was ready for this and had been. Because now Dean Winchester was finally going to be able to be at peace. Something he had been earning for since going on his first hunt with his brother and father. 

"Goodbye Sammy, love you kid." 

Turning back around to Tessa. "I'm ready." 

The last thing Dean saw was a radiant light from Tessa as everything went completely dark and his entire world faded into nothingness. 

~FINIS~

**Author's Note:**

> ……OKAY, I'M NOT HANDLING THE FINAL very well…..I loved it, and I hated it; I'm just not processing this correctly right now. Argh. Don't hate me for this; I just had to write something and get this off my damn chest. I think I'm going to go and hide in my corner and not come out till next summer.


End file.
